Hailey Jenna Salvatore
by ShutUpGirl13
Summary: Hi. I'm Hailey Jenna Salvatore. I have a secret. I'm a vampire. The year is 2083 and I don't know my parents. Well, not really. I mean I know who they are. But I don't know what they're like. But, that is until I bump into them in Mystic Falls while visiting a witch. My life just gets turned upside down as soon as I bumped into them and that one person said, "Hailey?".
1. Introducing Hailey

**Introducing Hailey**

Hailey was walking down a street in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Why she called it a street is because she payed no attention to the street signs. Here's what she knows about her life:

1.) She's 17.

2.) She was born on May 16th, 2011.

3.) Her name is Hailey Jenna Salvatore

4.) She lived an orphanage from 2011-2027.

5.) No one wanted her.

6.) She's worthless

7.) She doesn't know her parents

8.) And she doesn't want to either.

See the problem is, the year is 2083. Yep, that's right. I'm a vampire. Been one since 2028. She was going to visit a witch right now. She needed to get a ring for her friend who was recently turned into a vampire. She knew she was born here and she had no desires to meet her family. She did some research. She found out:

Her mother was: Elena Salvatore (Gilbert)

Her father was: Stefan Salvatore

Her uncles were: Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan.

Her aunts were: Caroline Donovan (Forbes), Bonnie Gilbert (Bennett), Katherine Salvatore (Pierce).

She had a cousin: Nathan Damon Salvatore.

Godmother: Katherine Salvatore (Pierce)

Godfather: Damon Salvatore

She pulled her hood up around her head. She had dark-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was petite and was 5'4'. She had on black skinny jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, black hoodie with "Hate me? Who the _Fuck _cares?' written on it, with (guess what color shoes) pitch black knee-high converses. She had her ears pierced and her belly button. Along with a tattoo she had gotten when she was human, that was a black rose across her stomach. She continued walking down the street but came to a stop when she saw dark-blonde like her own and dark-brown brown hair straightened down the girl's back. She gasped. She knew who that was. Her _mother _and _ father._ They turned at her gasp, along with the people with them. They stared at her with there mouth's opened wide. The girl with dark skin and dark hair stepped forward.

"Hailey?" Everyone turned at her their already widened eyes, widening even more. They turned on me with wide eyes. I already recovered from the shock and turned away and started walking away fast. _Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! _I heard footsteps behind me and looked behind me. There was my _father and mother_ very close behind me. He had a determined look on his face, like he wasn't going to let me go, She had the exact same face on. _Yeah right! As soon as I get to the outskirts of this town I'm running like Hell._ I started practically running on the street but kept my head down. I bumped into someone, but didn't stop to apologize. I turned the corner and saw that it was deserted. I continued on walking down the street acting like I didn't care. I looked behind me. Behind me there was my _mother, and father_, along with Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Katherine. I looked forward again, but started walking faster.

"Hailey!" I heard my _mom_ and it made me tense. I slowed down letting them think that i was giving into them. I heard them let out a sigh of relief and come closer. As soon as they were 10 feet away. I started running at vampire speed. I heard Damon and _Dad _curse and start running after me. I started running faster and faster and I got to the outskirts of Mystic Falls when I bumped into a solid wall and it pushed me into the air. I flew back and hit the ground hard. I was about to flip, when someone grabbed me and stood me up and jabbed something in my arm. It started drowsy and the world started to spin. I fell to the ground. The last thing I felt was arms wrapping around my torso and my last thought before darkness over took me was:_ What the fuck did they just inject me with?_

**Okay I want some reviews or ELSE! I need to know if this is good so far or If i should go back and change some things. Please review! **

**NOT UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS ON THE STORY, NOT 'PLEASE UPDATE SOON'. THOSE DON'T COUNT!**


	2. Complications

**To the people who reviewed last time, Thank you SO SO SO much for the nice reviews. I'd like it if some more people reviewed because I have no clue on what I'm doing next. Thanx! Enjoy!**

**Previously on Hailey Jenna Salvatore:**

_The last thing I felt was someone's arms wrap around me and the last thought I had before darkness overtook me was: What the fuck did they just inject me with?_

**Complications  
**

When I woke up, i was in a room. I winced and grimaced. it was too..._girly!_ I saw pink everywhere. The plus side is, is that I'm getting the Hell out of here with my strength. I ran to the door and yanked the door open. _Huh. _That was too easy. _Way too easy!_ I walked to the stairs at the end of the hall and looked downstairs. I could hear people talking about me. I smirked and heard my _mother and father _in the kitchen trying to decide whether or not they should wake me up. My smirk just grew bigger and I ran down the stairs with my vampire speed. I ran past them in the living room and heard them gasp and Katherine shot up and tried to grab me but I ducked down and Damon tried to grab me too but I kicked him out of the way. I heard Caroline yell, "STEFAN! ELENA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" I heard Stefan and Elena run in here and gasp at what they saw. I got grabbed from behind and I grabbed the leg of the chair and stabbed whoever grabbed me under their heart. I heard them groan and let go. I heard Bonnie yell for Jeremy so I guessed that was who grabbed me. I saw Stefan and Elena standing there in the doorway, with same expressions of shock on their faces. Then i saw Stefan rush forward and and push me to the ground and pin me there. I hit the ground hard and grunted. Everyone was panting.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened. In. Here?" said Stefan, growling lowly. Damon started explaining and Stefan growled and laughed at the same time. I felt him lean down and he whispered in my ear, "You know, you have your mothers temper and stubbornness." He said grinning at Elena. I growled and bucked him off of me. He flew through the room and landed on the couch, which flipped. He stood up fast and got beside me, extending his hand down to me, his expression saying to not ignore it. I did though. I slapped his hand away and flipped myself over and stood up fast. They looked at me with hard expressions.

"Sit." Stefan said sternly, his tone clearly saying I didn't have a choice. Of course I had to say something back to him.

"Na. I'd rather stand." I smirked when he got a shocked expression on his face. He then got an angry expression on his face. He speed towards me and grabbed me and sat me rather harshly on the couch. He stood in front of me, along with Elena.

"Now you can either obey us, not every command, but within reason or face the consequences." He said firmly. I stood up and got in his face.

"Why should I? You were never there. I never had anyone there for me, to care for me, to _love me._ Why the fuck should I start now?" They gasped at my language."ANSWER ME! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS BEING BULLIED WHEN I WAS A DAMNED HUMAN? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I ALMOST FUCKING DIED? WHEN I WAS FUCKING KIDNAPPED? WHEN I WAS FUCKING RAPED? WHEN I WAS FUCKING ABUSED? WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO STOP ME FROM FUCKING KILLING MY FUCKING SELF? WHEN I GOT TURNED IN A DAMNED VAMPIRE? HUH? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" This time I couldn't stop the sobs racking my body. I turned around and wrapped my arms around myself and started sobbing as if my life depended on it. I heard someone's footsteps approach me. I turned around and pushed whoever it was into the wall in front of me and backed away at vampire speed.

"Don't. Don't act like you care. No one cares. They act like they do but in the end they betray my trust and love for them. You'll do the same. I don't need your pity over me." I said while wiping my tears and turning around. "Now if you don't mind I'm going upstairs to change and then I'm leaving. Don't you dare look for me because I'll take those rings you're wearing, rip them off, and throw you in the sunlight. Got it?" I heard muffles reply's from behind me and I speed up to Katherine and Damon's room it looked like. I went over to the dresser and grabbed an outfit that I thought would compliment me. (On my profile). I walked down stairs and bumped into Katherine. Lucky me! If you didn't know I'm being sarcastic. She looked at me and her mouth was wide open. I managed to look sheepish.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some clothes. They were just so pretty and I ha-" I got stopped when Katherine put her hand over my mouth and laughed.

"It's fine. You look gorgeous. Keep it." She said smiling at me. I walked away feeling dizzy and having this odd feeling in my stomach. Could it be..._love?_


	3. Forming a Bond

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! And yes everyone, but Bonnie is a vampire. Bonnie stays young because she put a spell on her self, to stay young, and immortal. Well, enjoy the story!**

**To CrazyasAmidgetOnskittles13: Elena and Stefan have gotten way in over there heads. They think that since they had their daughter back, they could just tell her to do whatever, whenever because it's their daughter. Hailey has a lot of rebellion in her, so she's not going down without a fight. Someone's going to try and get Elena and Stefan back in their right minds.**

**Last time on ****Hailey Jenna Salvatore:**

_"It's fine. You look gorgeous. Keep it." She said smiling at me. I walked away feeling dizzy and having this odd feeling in my stomach. Could it be...love?_

**Forming A Bond**

I did leave. But I didn't leave town. I bought an apartment nearby. That was 2 and a half weeks ago. Katherine and I have gotten really close and talk almost every day. Stefan and Elena don't know I'm here. Katherine and I have talked about a lot of things but we never have really gotten to about my life. I got dressed (on profile) and went over to Katherine's. I knew that no one was home besides her because everyone else went hunting and Bonnie went to visit her mom today. I walked inside and saw Katherine sitting on the couch. I walked over to her and hugged her at vampire speed and sat down beside her really quickly and smiled sheepishly. She smiled at me and turned to me.

"Okay," she started, "we need to talk about what you said almost 3 weeks ago." I froze at those words and then relaxed. It was time for me to let it go, talk to someone about it.

"Alright, When I was 11 I was in a talent show. There were 24 contestants. There was this one girl who was for sure she was going to win. She was walking around bragging that she was the best around here and that no one could beat her. When it came time for the show, she was _horrible_. Everyone was nearly laughing. When it came time for me to go on, everyone was in awe. At the end, I was the winner. The girl was determined to make my life hell. Which she did. It went on for 6 years until I stood up for myself. During my bulling, they beat me until I couldn't walk anymore and I was bloodied and bruised and had many broken bones. It was a little 7 year old who found me. I think he was scarred for life. I was in a coma for 3 months. When I woke up, i didn't remember anything, from where they had her boy toys hit me in the head so many times. I remembered everything after 7 months. It was a horrifying experience. I was kidnapped by one of her boys and had him starve me for weeks on end, beat me until I couldn't move. One time she got bored with what he was doing, so she left and let him do what ever he wanted. He end wanting to have sex with me. I wouldn't do it. He wanted to do it, so he ended up raping me," I started sobbing, "h-he g-g-got bored w-w-w-with m-me and d-d-dumped m-m-me on t-the s-s-s-s-side of t-the r-r-r-r-road. I-I ca-called f-f-for he-he-help f-f-for 3 h-hours. I e-ended u-u-up b-being f-f-found b-by a p-p-police d-d-dog. T-the d-d-dog lead t-the p-police t-t-o me. T-they t-took m-m-me to the s-s-s-station. I-I was q-q-questioned f-for a-a-a-about 2 a-and a-a ha-half h-h-h-hours." I stopped talking for a few minutes to calm down and I looked at Katherine's face. She was silently crying . I drew a breath and continued talking.

"Everyone at the orphanage was laughing and saying that I got what was coming to me. No one cared. I got adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. I thought that I was finally going to have someone who cared for me, someone to be there for me. But in the end, they just adopted me to have someone to beat up on. Everyday, every night i was beat, starved and sometimes sexually abused. One time they through me outside and locked the door. It was in the _winter_. I almost died of pneumonia . I couldn't take it anymore. While they were gone, I went into the kitchen and got a cutting knife. I cut both of my wrists over my veins 3 times. I then stabbed myself in the stomach. I did this outside. In the woods. I remember falling to ground and laying there for what seemed like an eternity. I remember something metallic sliding down my throat. When I woke up I was behind a bar. i got up and went inside of the bar. I planned to get something to eat. I kept eating and eating and eating and it still felt like I was hungry. I drunk two 2 liters of pop and water. I went outside after paying the bill and went inside the alley. I say this one girl sitting against the wall listening to music. i walked up to her and sat down beside her. we sat there for what seemed like forever. I suddenly felt like I was getting weak. Then this delicious smell filled the air and I turned to the smell. It was the girl." I continued my sobbing but this was harder, "I-I-I-I b-b-barely g-g-g-got o-o-out t-t-t-the words, 'I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry.' S-s-s-she l-l-l-looked a-a-t m-me c-c-c-con-confused b-b-but I-I a-a-a-already l-l-lunged a-at h-h-h-her. W-w-when I w-was d-done, I-I-I l-l-looked d-d-down i-in ho-horror of w-what I-I d-did." I took some calming breaths and continued.

"I r-ran out of there at top s-speed. I only s-stopped when I f-felt a burning pain in my g-gums. I t-touched the pain with my t-tongue and realized with a s-shock that they were f-fangs. I then realized t-that I was running way t-too fast for a h-human. It was then that I knew that I was a v-vampire. I sat there for a few hours in a forest thinking things o-over. One flashback came back to m-me. It was of Stefan and E-Elena when I was a baby. They were standing over me, in front of my original orphanage. They were saying g-goodbye. After they got done talking, Stefan used compulsion on me, that way I wouldn't re-remember them. I didn't b-b-believe he did that. I was crying for h-hours. I started t-thinking a-about what I just d-did. I h-haven't f-forgiven my self for w-what I-I d-did. I-it w-was m-my f-fault." I started sobbing heart broken sobs. I put my head in my hands. My whole body was shaking. I tensed up when I felt arms come around me. I looked up to see Katherine's face not mere inched away from mine. She was sobbing too. They were painful, sad sobs. I realized with a shock that they were for me. I started sobbing even harder and relaxed into her embrace and embraced her back. We sat there for what may have been years, clinging to each other and sobbing our hearts out. We were so wrapped up in our sob feast that we didn't realize that someone had came into the room.

**I cried myself when I wrote this. So what do you think. Who do you think came into the room. There's a poll up on my Fanfiction. Vote on there. **


	4. Shocked, for once in his life

**Last Time on Hailey Jenna Salvatore:**

_We sat there for what may have been years, clinging to each other and sobbing our hearts out. We were so wrapped up in our sob feast that we didn't realize that someone had came into the room._

**Shocked, for once in his life.**

**? P.O.V.**

I just got back from hunting when I was making my way back to the Boarding House. I heard sobs coming from in there. I listened closely to what they were saying.

"I t-touched the pain with my t-tongue and realized with a s-shock that they were f-fangs. I then realized t-that I was running way t-too fast for a h-human. It was then that I knew that I was a v-vampire. I sat there for a few hours in a forest thinking things o-over. One flashback came back to m-me. It was of Stefan and E-Elena when I was a baby. They were standing over me, in front of my original orphanage. They were saying g-goodbye. After they got done talking, Stefan used compulsion on me, that way I wouldn't re-remember them. I didn't b-b-believe he did that. I was crying for h-hours. I started t-thinking a-about what I just d-did. I h-haven't f-forgiven my self for w-what I-I d-did. I-it w-was m-my f-fault." I heard deep, broken sobs and they were joined by more painful, sad sobs. I walked through the front door and saw what I believed to be Katherine and... Hailey? What's she doing here? When the front door opened, they looked up really, really fast. Shit!

**Hailey P.O.V.**

Katherine and I looked up really fast. When I saw who was there I gasped. I stood up really fast and hightailed it out of there. I couldn't believe I said all of that when _he _could possibly heard what I said. I shouldn't of said any of that.

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

Hailey and I looked up really fast. When Hailey saw who was there she gasped. She stood up fast and hightailed it out of here. I ran over to _him_.

"Why would you come here? Can't you understand she needs time?"

**His P.O.V.**

Katherine ran over to me after Hailey ran out of here.

"Why would you come here? Can't you understand she need's time?" She said.

"What do you mean, 'she needs time'? What does that mean?" I said.

"You don't understand what she's been through. She only needs time before she forgives us. She went through so much. I d-didn't e-even go t-t-through w-what s-she did." She started sobbing and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"I d-d-don't u-understand h-h-how she w-w-went tho-through t-that, D-D-Damon."

"Why don't you tell me her story. Okay, sweetheart?"

She then started explaining her story, in a low, sorrowful voice. I blinked, shocked of what I heard. I wrapped my arms around her and we cried for out goddaughter.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school started last week and I've been busy. Yes, I made Damon have a compassionate side. I thought it would be better. Tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short! So yes, for those three who voted for Damon to be who entered, you all was right! I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
